You're Always On My Mind
by Haley'sCircus
Summary: Santana decides to play matchmaker when Kurt and Blaine both share a mutual attraction for each other. Bad boy Blaine's mushy sickly-sweet thoughts and Good Two Shoes Kurt's dirty mind make things a little more interesting for mind reading Santana along the way.
1. Chapter 1

A lot of people had a lot of things to say about Santana Lopez. She was a bitch who didn't give a shit about anybody but herself. She was a stuck up, shallow cheerleader. She was a slut; just like Geico, she was so easy a caveman could do her. The truth was, she was just brutally honest and didn't see the point in being nice to people that weren't worth her time. She knew what people were really like and in a public high school, everybody was cruel or malicious or conniving. She just had to wade through the losers to get to the ones worth being malicious with.

Maybe that's why she loved Brittany so much. Brittany had not an impure thought in her mind. Santana had looked into it many times and every time she would walk away feeling like she had just been drenched in sparkly perfume and assaulted by a Build a Bear store. She was so naturally sweet and non-judgmental that Santana finally felt like she had found that perfect mind. That's how Santana and Brittany had become best friends. Santana didn't feel like she had to be such a bitch around Brittany and through access to her mind, Santana could explain Brittany's ideas to others who didn't understand.

It was so refreshing to just hear the calm, sweet natured peace of Brittany's mind after a day of school. All day it was nonstop chatter in her head: yearns for crushes, insecure feelings, sexual innuendos and ideas, mean jokes and criticisms, nonstop.

She didn't mind glee club. Across the room Rachel was browsing sheet music, song names going through her mind at a mile a minute. It gave Santana a headache to listen to her. Behind her she could hear Finn thinking about Rachel's boobs. (Ew!) And Puck was thinking about getting into some sophomore's pants. Tina was thinking some rather un-Tina-ish thoughts about Mike Chang and-.

_He looks so cute today._

Santana looked up. Who had said that? Who were they talking about? Her head whirled around the room. Quinn and Brittany were chatting, deep in conversation. Resident bad boy Blaine Andersonwas sulking in the back with his feet propped up on another chair, toying with his leather jacket, and Mercedes was arguing with Kurt. She frowned in confusion. Had it come from outside of the room?

_His hair looks so fluffy and soft._

This time Santana was sure it had come from the inside of the room. The person had thought "he" so it had to be one of the girls. Rachel, maybe.

_Fuck, I can see his cock right through his jeans._

Santana's eyes widened comically at that. That was definitely not the same person. The tone and sound was all different. What was going on?

_God, you're such an idiot! Just talk to him!_

_Mmm, I would give a month's allowance to squeeze that ass._

_He could come over to my house and watch Disney Movies with me._

_He can feel free to climb through my bedroom window any time. _

_Maybe if I made him cookies?_

_Maybe I need tighter pants._

"Who is that?" Santana finally shouted.

Everybody stopped talking and looked at her.

"Crazy much?" Kurt asked snobbily.

"Yea, like your outfit." She retorted.

_Bitch._

"Better than anything you own." Kurt replied.

"That explains why you've never been laid." She bit back.

_Slut. Pretty young virgins are totally sexy._

"Ugh. Don't throw that vulgarity my way. Save it for the football team." Kurt scoffed.

"Jealous much?" Santana smirked.

_Yes. Gangbang anyone?_

"No! That's just sickening." Kurt scowled. "Being easier than a coloring book isn't a good thing, Satan."

_Unless they're coloring me white._

At that one Santana nearly laughed out loud. "Okay, priss, listen here. I understand that you've got a stick up your ass since nobody else is willing to fill the void,"

_Wanky._

"but don't try and play "little innocent saint" with me." She said, getting right up in Kurt's face.

_He looks so cute when he's angry._

Santana looked around the room. Everyone was staring at them except for Blaine, who looked like he didn't give a fuck.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at her. "It's so sad that you turn to whoring to deal with your insecurities. Not classy at all." He sniffed.

Santana smirked at him. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, gayface."

_I love his cherub face. He looks like an adorable angel._

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to his conversation with Mercedes. Santana was a bitch, end of story. That's how it always ended. She sighed and took her seat. Kurt had some serious issues with denial, but at least she now knew who was dirty talking in her head. If only she could figure out who he was talking about and who that disgustingly sweet voice was.

_I would suck that cock like a popsicle._

Santana nearly snorted at that. Kurt had the most entertaining mind when he wasn't jabbering away about clothes and Broadway. One of the great advantages to mind reading was the deep dark secrets that occasionally popped up. Like that time Santana caught David Karofsky thinking about Kurt's ass. It was so worth the constant chatter.

After rifling through more songs with Rachel, Mr. Schue dismissed the glee clubbers for the day. Santana stood and grabbed her bag, waiting for Brittany and Quinn.

_He's so beautiful. _

Santana sighed in frustration. Looks like she wasn't going to find out who that voice was today. "Hurry up, Quinn. My nails aren't going to paint themselves." Everybody was gone except for Blaine and Kurt, who was stuffing sheet music into his bag. He turned around, smacking right into Blaine and dropping his bag, sighing as his papers spilled out onto the floor.

Blaine stared at Kurt, then at the floor, the look of carelessness never leaving his face. "Sorry." He said unapologetically and leaned down to grab some of them.

_I'm such an idiot!_

Santana raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

Kurt stayed standing, staring at Blaine dumbly.

_Shit, his ass looks delicious in those jeans! _

Blaine stood and handed the papers to Kurt, who gave him a small smile and stuffed them back into his bag. "Thanks."

_His eyes are so gorgeous I think I'm going to melt. Just be cool, Anderson. Just pretend he's Rachel or something and not the most adorable, remarkable boy in school._

"No problem." Blaine shrugged, stalking out of the room.

Santana bit back a laugh as she walked out to the parking lot with Brittany and Quinn. This was just too good. Bad ass, hard as rocks Blaine had a huge soft spot (or hard) for goody two shoes Hummel. Even better, that priss had a mind full of dirty thoughts for Blaine. She wasn't sure if she should tell anybody or not. On one hand, it would be hilarious, but on the other hand, they would probably get their asses kicked for wanting to be gay with each other. She sighed, when had she grown a conscience?


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days Santana became more and more involved with the two hopelessly oblivious love birds. She had found out that Blaine had a playlist on his iPod of every song that Kurt had ever sang in glee club and that he had a picture of Kurt on his ceiling so that the first thing he saw was his smiling face. It made Santana want to puke. It was amusing, actually to hear all these cute, sweet, dorky thoughts coming from a boy who enjoyed slashing tires with Puck in the school parking lot. It was definitely some good blackmail, too.

Now Kurt, well he was just filthy. Kurt constantly thought about Blaine's ass, dick, arms, and abs. He never stopped imagining his lips on Blaine's and the bad boy's cock in his mouth or ass. And that was the boring stuff. Kurt was just a library of fantasies, the kinky bitch. Spanking paddles, collars, toys, vibrators, lingerie, cat ears, handcuffs, he thought of it all. Kurt was a bigger hypocrite than Benedict Arnold.

They were sitting at the lunch table when it started up again.

_He's so dainty when he eats. It's so adorable. I wish I could feed him._

Santana almost spat out her water when she heard that. She glanced over at Blaine to see him practically drooling over the banana in his hand. "Blaine." She whispered, making him jump.

"Yea? Waddya want?" He asked gruffly.

_Oh God I hope she didn't catch me staring at Kurt._

"After lunch, we need to talk." Santana told him. Before he could protest, she held up her hand. "Save it."

Blaine rolled his eyes at her and took a bite out of his banana.

_Mmm_

Santana hid a smile and turned back to eating.

"What do you want, Santana?" Blaine sighed impatiently. They were strolling down the hall had a rather slow pace, due to Blaine's lack of enthusiasm for everything. Well, almost everything. "If you're here to offer yourself to me for the night, I'm not interested."

"Well obviously." Santana scoffed. "You've only got eyes for Kurt." She smirked when she heard Blaine stop dead in his tracks.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked, a snarky tone in his voice.

Santana grinned maliciously. "That's right. I know about your little school boy crush on goody goody Hummel. I'm sure Kurt would be extremely flattered that you have all of his performances on your iPod."

Blaine looked at her in surprise, a blush sneaking up his neck. "Shut up, Santana. You don't know anything."

Santana pushed him against the locker and got extremely close to his face. "I know everything." She stood back and walked around, casually checking her nails. "I know that you've got his portrait on your ceiling and that you've been collecting Disney movies for months just on the one in a million chance that he comes over to your house." She glanced over in satisfaction when she saw the mortified expression on Blaine's face. "Should I mention the doodles he drew on your sheet music one day by accident that you now keep on your bulletin board?"

Blaine looked away in humiliation. "Shut up."

"Look Blaine-." Santana started.

"I said shut up!" Blaine yelled, grabbing her by the arm. "Listen to me. If you tell anybody, especially Kurt, I will tie you down and shave your head." He hissed. Before Santana could say anything else, he slammed his fist into a locker with a loud bang and stalked off.

Santana caught Kurt after glee club. He reluctantly agreed to stay and chat in the choir room once everyone had left, though not until he had gotten his clever insults about her outfit in.

"Make it quick, Satan. I have things to do." Kurt replied.

"I'm sure. Those Blaine fantasies won't write themselves." Santana shrugged, making Kurt's head whip around.

_How the fuck did she find out about those?_

"I'm sorry?" Kurt asked.

Santana chuckled. "You've got that whole "innocent baby penguin" act all figured out." She said. "I've got to say I'm rather impressed." She stepped closer. "But you and I both know what a kinky little cockslut you really are."

Kurt spluttered indignantly. "What did you just say to me?"

"It's not just for anybody, though, oh no. You only want one cock. Blaine's." She smirked.

_Fuck._

Kurt's pale face quickly flushed bright pink. "Don't you have a jock to entertain?" He spat.

"Somebody's being evasive." Santana hummed. "I'll be honest, you have quite the imagination. Though I think I like the school girl fantasy more than the sexy cop." She smirked.

Kurt opened and closed his mouth several times. "H-how…?"

"The remote controlled vibrator in school idea was pretty hot, too." Santana added, avoiding Kurt's question. "I wonder what Blaine would think of your interesting little thoughts?"

"No!" Kurt gasped. "Don't you dare tell him anything! Don't tell anyone!"

_PLEASE! PLEASE! DON'T TELL ANYONE! I'M BEGGING YOU! IF BLAINE FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS I MAY AS WELL LEAVE THE STATE!_

"Chill out, lady face. I'm not here to blackmail you." Santana rolled her eyes.

"No. Enough." Kurt said, his voice cracking as he hurriedly grabbed his bag and flung it over his shoulder. "Don't tell a soul." He warned dangerously. He strutted out of the room angrily, but Santana could almost hear the sobbing in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, both Blaine and Kurt intentionally avoided Santana. Every time she tried to say something to them, they would either walk away or say something rude before turning and talking to somebody else. Santana honestly didn't understand why they were so offended. It was true, wasn't it? They liked each other, they get together. End of story, right? But no, the two love obsessed gays just had to make this as difficult as possible. Typical. Now Santana just need to figure out how to get them to see all of the UST floating around like pollen in spring.

During gym, their thoughts filled her head until they were pouring out of her ears.

_He looks so cute in those little shorts._

_Just stretch a little more…_

_Even when he's red and covered in sweat he's adorable._

_Oh God, please take off your shirt._

_Ha! He's so adorable trying to play basketball!_

_Oh my, yes, skins!_

_Stop fussing, Kurt, your hair looks just as beautiful as before._

_I hope Blaine plans on showering._

_Kurt always has the sweetest smelling lotions._

_I wouldn't mind sharing a shower with him._

Santana rolled her eyes. This was getting exhausting. If she had to listen to this every single day for the rest of high school, she was probably going to do something violent and illegal. It was time to stop being a pushover and start doing something before she lost her mind.

Her plan started with lunch.

"Move, Berry." Santana ordered, sitting down across from Blaine. Finn walked over and was about to sit next to Blaine, but Santana held up her hand. "Nuh-uh, over there." She ordered, pointing to the place between Tina and Mercedes.

"But that's Kurt's seat." Finn protested.

"Not today. Now do it." Santana ordered.

_Dammit, I don't want to sit between those two. I never understand what they're talking about._

Finn sighed and awkwardly took the seat between the girls who stared at him like he had four eyes.

"Sorry I took so long, the line was a mile long." Kurt rolled his eyes before stopping. "Finn, why are you in my seat?"

"Santana told me to sit here." Finn muttered.

_God, now I'm involved._

"Guess you'll just have to sit here next to Blaine." Santana shrugged. Both boys looked at her in alarm, then anger.

_Bitch._

And it made Santana smile when she realized that had been both of them in unison.

"What's the problem, Kurt? It's just a seat." Santana asked innocently.

_Oh please just sit down. _

"We're not getting any younger." Santana sang.

_Just chill, he's just a person, Kurt, not a fucking sex god who makes you wanna come with one look and oh God yes he is a want to lick him like a popsicle._

Kurt slowly sat down and glared at Santana before turning to his lunch.

_Blaine probably thinks I eat like a pig._

_Ah, shit, he even makes eating look adorable!_

"Blaine, want my banana?" Santana asked, "I can't eat it."

"Sure." Blaine nodded.

_I love bananas._

_I hate Santana._

Santana bit back a laugh as she watch Kurt drool over his tray. Blaine stuck the banana in his mouth, then received a text and pulled out, idly putting his lips around the tip and nibbling at it as he texted the person back.

_Fuck I'm gonna pop a boner._

Santana decided that messing around with Kurt and Blaine was really fun. Maybe she could turn this into a game… She gasped. "Oh, Kurt! You have mustard on your face. I don't have a napkin, could you help him, Blaine?" Santana asked sweetly.

_Somebody shoot me now._

_He is beyond cute. Don't smile Blaine. DO NOT SMILE!_

"There." Blaine shrugged taking care of it and turning back to his lunch.

Santana smirked. This was fun, but she knew what was even better. She turned to the group. "My parents are out of town, who wants to have a co-ed sleepover at my house?" She asked, receiving cheers in response. "We'll watch horror movies." She added before turning to Blaine and Kurt. "Unless…you know, you guys wanted to watch Disney."

Both boys blushed and stared at their laps, completely oblivious of the other.

_I hope Blaine sleeps naked._

_I bet Kurt's pajamas are so cute._

_Maybe he'll forget a sleeping bag and have to share._

_I hope Kurt gets cold during the night and needs a blanket, or you know, body heat._

_Oh fuck, just picture Blaine's morning wood._

_Kurt probably looks like an angel when he sleeps._

_Oh my, what if we started making out in the dark?_

_What if Kurt gets scared and needs somebody to cuddle him?_

"Okay!" Santana said quickly, breaking off their trains of thought. "Tomorrow night, my house, six thirty, bring scary movies or whatever and food and blankets." She smirked. "It's going to be wonderful."


	4. Chapter 4

Santana, with the help of Quinn and Brittany, spent three hours after school setting up for the sleepover. They had managed to push every couch Santana owned into her enormous entertainment room and positioned them in a U-shape around the giant flat screen. This itself had taken about an hour and now six different couches and futons were ready for the sleepover. They set out blankets and pillows on each couch, though Santana decided to just put one on the couch reserved for Kurt and Blaine. Then the girls set up a large snack table that was crowded with popcorn, chips and dip, finger sandwiches, cookies, brownies, baby cupcakes (Kurt's favorite from the way he practically cooed to them in his head) and an assortment of sodas and water. Santana, being the sensible person that she is, felt that alcohol could potentially ruin her plans so she decided to leave it out. Now all she had to do was wait for other people to arrive.

Kurt was freaking out. He rummaged through his dresser for the fifth time, trying to find some pajamas that wouldn't embarrass him in front of Blaine, but they all seemed wrong. Too babyish, too unflattering, too revealing, too posh, too sloppy, too fancy, it was ridiculous. He was almost tempted to go shopping really quick to get some better pajamas, but he didn't have enough time. With a defeated sigh, he settled on some navy blue button up pajamas and stuffed them in his bag with the rest of his things. He was going to look awful.

Blaine was bouncing excitedly on his bed. Roxy music blasted from his speakers, which was only being played because nobody was home to judge him. He could hardly wait for the sleepover, playing scenes in his head of different situations, all of them starring him and Kurt. He was tempted to leave for Santana's now, but it was much too early and he didn't want to seem eager. He shoved some plaid pajama pants into a duffel bag along with his jeans and some other things he'd need. He glanced over at the clock impatiently. Two hours to go. He groaned and flopped onto his bed impatiently.

The first people to arrive were Rachel and Finn. Santana couldn't help rolling her eyes as Rachel chattered about promptness and punctuality as she tugged Finn over to their designated couch. Her mind was a jumble of chatter that immediately spilled out of her mouth as she pulled out her own pillows and blankets and Santana had to leave the room to just to make it stop. The second couple to arrive was Tina and Mike, who came in and nodded politely before going over to the couch to make out while they waited for others to arrive. Mercedes and Sam came next and smiled at each other shyly before curling up on the couch together. They didn't touch, but Santana could easily sense the unresolved sexual tension between them. The only difference between them and the two gay lovebirds was that they were actually doing something about it. Puck and Quinn showed up next and finally, they were just waiting around for Kurt and Blaine to arrive.

Kurt was so stressed in all of his packing that the next time he looked up at the clock, it was nearing six. He gasped and dropped the bag. He still had to shower and style his hair and do his moisturizing routine. Shoving the last of his stuff into his bag, he sprinted to his bathroom and stripped down, hopping in the shower faster than a girl could empty a kitchen by eating her feelings. He washed his hair and scrubbed his body in record time and nearly fell out of the tub while he stumbled to wrap a towel around himself. Sitting down at his vanity, he hurriedly patted his face dry and managed to go through the half hour long process of moisturizing his skin and face in a matter of minutes. Throwing some clothes on, he ran a comb through his hair and snatched his keys off of the shelf before racing up the stairs. With a quick good bye to his dad, Kurt rushed out to his Navigator.

After lying on his bed for a little while, Blaine had accidentally fallen asleep. When he woke up, it was six fifteen. At first, he was elated that it was finally time to go, but when he realized how late he was, he sprang of his bed with a curse and nearly tripped over himself trying to find his boots. He yanked them on and didn't even bother tying them up. He wrestled with his leather jacket and grabbed his duffel bag before rushing out of his house and into his car.

Kurt pulled up to Santana's house at the same time he spotted a black pick-up park beside Sam's beat up Camry. Getting out, he was mortified to see that it was actually Blaine who was hopping out of the driver's seat and towards him. Kurt hurriedly made his way to the door and urgently rang the doorbell, hoping he wouldn't have to stand on the front stop with Blaine alone until Santana decided to answer it. The front light turned on and he winced, ringing the doorbell again.

"Uh, hi." Blaine said behind him and Kurt whirled around, blushing bright red. Blaine's hair was a mussed up bedhead and it looked incredibly sexy, like the way his disheveled clothes made him look like he'd been in a fight.

"Hi." Kurt said slowly before clearing his throat and standing up straight. "You're late."

Blaine shrugged. "So are you."

Kurt's face grew redder, and Blaine forced himself to bite back a smile at how cute the boy was acting. Suddenly, the door opened and Kurt turned back around.

"There you guys are. We thought you were going to bail." Santana said before ushering them inside and pushing them over the only empty couch left.

Kurt blushed. "Isn't there another place open?" He whispered.

_Please say no._

Santana smirked. "Nope."

"I can sleep on the floor." Blaine shrugged.

_Please somebody protest._

Santana felt like an angel as she shook her head. "Sorry. Somebody might trip over you. I guess you guys will just have to share.

The two gays exchanged an awkward look at set their bags down. This was going to be an awkward night.


	5. Chapter 5

After a vote, it was decided that they would start with a comedy and work their way up to a horror flick. Blaine dropped his stuff on the floor beside the couch and sat himself down on the end with a sigh while Kurt timidly walked over and tucked his bag right on the side. Then he carefully took a seat on the opposite end of the couch, as far away from Blaine as he could manage. Blaine didn't seem as bothered by the dilemma and grabbed the beer Puck handed him, grinning as they loudly clanked the two bottles together and popped off the caps. Blaine let out a content sigh and took a drink before setting it down on the coffee table and getting up for some food.

_God I hate beer. It tastes like it's already been through someone._

Santana bit back a laugh and offered Kurt wine cooler, to which the boy quickly shook his head. "No thanks. The last I need is to turn into a drunken slob like Puckerman. Completely unattractive."

"Aw, c'mon, Kurt. Live a little." Rachel smiled from her spot on the couch with Finn. She had a bottle of the pink liquid in her hand, already half empty.

Kurt rolled his eyes and accepted it, immediately placing it on the coffee table.

_God, Rachel is an ugly drunk._

Blaine sat back as the first movie started, propping his feet up on the coffee table. A big bowl of Chex Mix had been set between the two. Most of the other couples were cuddling, even those who weren't romantically involved. They were all friends, and it felt cozier that way.

Not for Kurt and Blaine.

The two boys sat stiffly in the dark room. The light from the T.V. illuminated their faces and Santana didn't even have to hear their thoughts to know what they were thinking. Blaine looked like he really needed to pee, his leg jiggling nervously. Kurt, however, looked like he had just seen a murder. There was a mortified expression on his face.

_Oh God, what do I do? Do I say something to him?_

_Should I make a move? Something discreet, like yawn and put my arm around him? Damn, he's too far away._

_Damn it, Kurt! Just scoot a little closer to him! You can do this!_

_Come on, Blaine, he's a boy, not a lion. Just a very cute boy._

_I'm going to throw up._

_I'm going to faint._

Santana was getting fed up with this. They were ruining the movie for her with their constant worrying and internal freakouts. How was she supposed to watch a movie with their stupid, petty thoughts running a mile a minute through her head? Finally, she got up and pulled Brittany off of the couch with her, going over to the couch that seated their two socially awkward friends. "Move over." She told Blaine. "Britt spilled water on the couch and we need somewhere to sit until it dries."

"What? Why us? In case you haven't noticed, we have the smallest couch." Kurt frowned.

_And I wish it was smaller._

"Because the others are doing their couple thing. You don't mind, right Blaine?" She asked the boy sweetly.

Blaine looked up in surprise.

_Oh shit, what do I say? If I say no, then Kurt might think I like him, but if I say no, Santana might eat me._

He shrugged. "I don't care."

"Great." Santana beamed. "Scooch." She helped shove him down the short couch until he was squeezed against Kurt, the bowl of Chex Mix positioned on his lap. Santana sat down and curled up with Brittany in her lap, leaving the two boys to silently panic beside each other.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

_Oh my, his side is pressed against me._

_His skin is so soft._

_I can hear him breathing._

_I want to cuddle him. I want to cuddle him._

_Don't get a boner. He's just the hottest guy in the world._

_I want to hold him. He could sit in my lap._

The night went on and to many of the guys' disappointment, the girls had insisted on watching The Notebook. Blaine wasn't going to admit to enjoying it an dutifully went along with the guys, protesting it's showing. Unfortunately, the girls and Kurt had one that argument with the reminder that angry girlfriends meant no play for boyfriends. They were right at that part where Ryan Gosling was hanging on the Ferris wheel when Kurt and Blaine's hands reached for the Chex Mix at the same time. The second their fingers brushed, the two yanked their hands back as if they had been bitten by a dog and stared straight ahead, blushes already forming on their cheeks. Santana glanced over and nearly spat out the soda she was drinking, burying her face in Brittany's back to conceal her laughter.

_Oh my God, he touched me._

_I can't believe that actually happened. Doesn't that just happen in movies?_

_What do I say? Should I apologize?_

_His hands are so callused. _

_His hands are so baby soft._

_Mmmm, I wouldn't mind those stretching me out._

_I want to kiss his hands._

_Suck his fingers._

_Hold his fists in mine._

_Feel them on my cock._

_Lace our fingers together._

Santana rolled her eyes. All that from a quick finger brush. Honestly. What did they think they were, poets? She played with Brittany's hair and watched the movie, casting an occasional glance at the two unsuspecting lovebirds. It wasn't until the kiss in the rain that she stole yet another look at the two and was immensely amused to find both boys teary eyed an obliviously close together. Kurt sniffled and wiped his eyes, causing Blaine to look down at him curiously.

_Even when he cries, he's so beautiful._

Kurt felt eyes on him and looked up, his shining blue eyes locking with Blaine's soul searching hazel. Without even thinking, Blaine brought a thumb up and gently wiped away the tear that was slowly cascading down Kurt's soft, delicate cheek. Kurt's eyes widened and his face heated up, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make himself break away from the boy's blazing gaze.

_He…he…he…_

Santana tuned in to Kurt's thoughts curiously as his brain seemed to short circuit and suddenly, Blaine seemed to realize what he had done, turning red himself.

"Uh, sorry." Blaine mumbled. He glanced down at Kurt's lips and then quickly turned away, staring at the television screen. He could feel Kurt's eyes still on him and his face felt as hot as the sun.

_Idiot. What the hell was I thinking? What possessed me to do something so stupid? Kurt probably thinks I'm a freak now and hates me. He probably thinks I'm weird and that I like him and that I'm not in his league. He's too pretty and smart and nice and talented and I'm just Blaine, that guy that sits in the back of the room in his stupid leather jacket and doesn't contribute as much as he should. He hates me. I know he does. I deserve this. I don't deserve to have magical moments with someone as magnificent as him._

…_..he….._


	6. Chapter 6

After The Notebook ended, Santana could tell that the boys were getting close. She could taste it, and it tasted a lot like latex and lubricant. She pushed the action movie aside, much to the disappointment of the majority of guys in the room. That would ruin the mood. In fact, a horror movie might ruin the mood, too. Or it would push them into cuddling, but that wasn't enough. She needed a movie that would touch their cores.

_Ugh, I still think we should watch a musical. Barbara would-_

That was it! Blocking out the rest of Rachel's thoughts, Santana got up and hurried over to Rachel's bag, sorting through the DVDs that she knew she had brought. She knew nothing of them and when Rachel started to protest her snooping, she shoved the films into the girl's face. "Which of these are the most sad and romantic?"

_Oh my goodness! She's actually showing interest in the dramatic arts! Maybe she isn't just a brainless bitch!_

"Well let's see." Rachel beamed. "I'd rule out Cats, Mamma Mia, and Funny Girl. While they are all wonderful, admirable theatrical creations, they aren't exactly overly sad or romantic. West Side Story is a good one, but hm, I think I'd have to go with Phantom of the Opera."

"Alright, good." Santana nodded, snatching the DVD from Rachel and sticking it in the player. "We're watching the ghost one."

"Phantom." Rachel corrected.

"Do I look like I care?" Santana asked.

"Wait, hold on. We've gotta sit through another chick flick? No way." Puck protested. "I'm out of here." Sounds of agreement rose up among the guys, though Blaine remained mysteriously silent on the matter.

"You're staying." Santana replied sternly.

"Oh? And who's gonna make me?" Puck challenged.

Santana rolled her eyes and walked over, whispering into his ear. The boy's eyes widened and a smug, slightly malicious grin spread across his face. His eyes flickered over to the two boys on the couch where Blaine was pretending not to give any fucks. "No way. I don't believe you." Santana gave him a look and the boy sighed. "Alright, we'll watch the ghost movie."

"Phantom." Rachel piped up again.

Ignoring her, Santana played the movie and tugged Brittany back to their own couch. She grabbed a bowl of popcorn and settled in, ready to watch the show.

After an hour, Santana was wondering if this had been such a good idea. The film was boring as fuck with a bunch of people just singing in their high, irritating opera voices. Sure, a few people were getting killed, but it wasn't that great. However, every time she glanced over at Blaine and Kurt, they were mouthing the lyrics and ever so slowly inching closer and closer to each other. Then, there was this one scene at which Santana prayed the movie would be over. The ugly, deformed phantom guy was choking the hotter young man while some dumb bitch wailed in the background. Santana didn't understand why anyone would ever be touched by such a boring movie, but when she turned to glance at the two boys on the couch, she couldn't suppress a satisfied smirk. They were snuggled up together, with Blaine spooning Kurt. He was holding onto the boy tightly and they were both crying a little as the chick walked over and kissed the freak.

And that's when it happened.

_I'm gonna do it._

_Should I kiss him?_

_You can do this, Blaine. _

_I want to kiss him._

_Just lean in._

_Oh my God, he's leaning in._

_Holy shit this is happening._

Santana closed her eyes as an overwhelming surge of emotion rushed through her mind. She didn't even need to turn and look to know that the two were kissing. She glanced over anyway and nodded. The two had sat up and Kurt was halfway in Blaine's lap, sharing a slow, sweet kiss with the boy. One of Blaine's hands was cradling Kurt's face and Kurt's hands were pressed against his partner's chest to brace himself. When they pulled away, Kurt bit his lip and shyly looked away.

_That was…_

No words came to mind and Santana's eyes widened as images suddenly flashed through her mind. This, this had definitely never happened before. Fireworks and blasts of light and sparkling colors flashed about in her mind and she had never understood something more in her life. It was magic.

Santana grimaced. Way to be cliché, guys.

She glanced back over to find them lying down once more, each with an exhilarated, loopy grin on their faces. Blaine held Kurt close to his chest and Kurt's head tucked itself under Blaine's chin. They fit together like Linkin' Logs or puzzle pieces or something.

_I love him._

_He loves me too._

Santana chuckled to herself. One kiss and suddenly even their thoughts were in sync.

Even better than the kiss, was when the movie finally ended. Santana was half asleep and was jarred awake when the light were flipped on and someone called out "whoah!" Opening her eyes, she was immediately greeted by the sight of Kurt lying on top of Blaine while they sucked faces. Puck smirked while everyone else just stared in surprise.

"Blaine?" Rachel gaped.

Realizing that the movie was over and that they were suddenly the center of attention, the boy froze and looked up. Kurt blushed bright red, as did Blaine and they quickly separated. Kurt let out an awkward cough and fixed his hair.

_Well this got a little uncomfortable._

_Ah, shit. I hate sexuality talks._

"Dude! What the hell are you doing?" Finn asked, his eyes widening.

Blaine hesitated, looking around the room, then back at Kurt.

_Fuck it._

"I am kissing my new boyfriend." The bad boy replied evenly, wrapping an arm around Kurt who grinned and pinked.

"What? But what about that Cheerio that always flirts with you?" Finn frowned. "Aren't you into her?"

"I'm into guys." Blaine replied simply.

"No shit." Puck laughed.

"Oh shut up, Puck. You only know because I told you." Santana stated, rolling her eyes.

"Santana!" Kurt snapped.

"Calm down. You're acting like I told everybody you're afraid of the dark or something. You get Blaine, Blaine gets you, and I don't have to listen to you two drool over each other anymore. Everyone's happy." Santana shrugged, ignoring the confused looks she received from that last part.

"Well I for one am more than happy for you, Kurt." Rachel beamed.

"It's about time." Mercedes agreed.

Kurt smiled and shrugged, relaxing in Blaine's arms. "Let's just get to the next movie."

Everyone nodded and settled in for a horror movie, the lights going off once more. Santana was finally able to relax and let out a sigh of relief. It was over. The constant yearning and mooning over each other had ended. Nothing but smooth sailing from here and she'd never have to hear about it again. Santana hummed contently and leaned back to enjoy the movie.

_I love him so much._

_He's so cute._

_His eyes are breathtaking._

_He's such a good kisser._

_He's so strong._

_He's so romantic._

_He's so beautiful._

_I love him._

**The END**


End file.
